90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Class of Beverly Hills
Class of Beverly Hills is the two-hour series premiere of Beverly Hills, 90210. Synopsis Fraternal twins, Brandon and Brenda Walsh, begin their first day at West Beverly where they meet the different social groups, such as popular students Kelly, Steve and Donna and academically driven Andrea Zuckerman. Freshmans David and Scott try to fit in. Recap Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh :Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Douglas Emerson as Scott Scanlon :Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :and James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh Guest starring :Leslie Bega as Marianne Moore :Maxwell Caulfield as Jason Croft :Richard Cummings, Jr. as Jack Clayton :Josh Mostel as Mr. Ridley :Bel Sandre as Montes De La Roca Co-Starring :Clint Allen as Ron :Pamela Galloway as Jackie Taylor :Deon Sams as Flash :Penny Holland as Secretary :Jo Ann Henrich as Chemistry Girl :Lisa Ann Cabasa as Lunch Girl :Kevin O'Sullivan as Lunch Boy :Louie Sabatasso as Jock :Dulcie Hunt as Cathy :Jocelyn Peden as Michelle :Glenn Quinn as Party Jock #1 :Randy Matick as Party Jock #2 :Jason Luckett as Kid :Djimon Hounsou as Doorman :Kim Lentz as Waiter :Ernesto Hernandez as Flower Delivery Man :Brian Evans as Track Kid #1 :Darrin Dotson as Track Kid #2 :John Asher as Guy In Hall :Maria Christina Vitulli as Mrs. DuBois :Brian Straub as Waiter Quotes :''Steve – You got a nose job!'' :''Kelly – Yeah, I did'' :''Steve – Looks good'' :''Kelly – Big improvement, huh!'' :''Steve – Yeah, they took about a foot off'' :''Kelly – Now I know why I broke up with you'' :''Steve – Hey, get off it. I'm the guy who taught you how to work that clutch.'' :''Kelly – I drive an automatic thank you very much.'' :''Steve – Figures'' Trivia BEHIND THE SCENES * Darren Star: "I was 27, and I was approached by Fox. They were interested in doing a show set in high school in Beverly Hills and had already arranged for Aaron Spelling to produce it. So I went and pitched. ... The one show I really liked was “Thirtysomething.” The issues were so small and particular to that group, and I wanted teenagers to examine their own navels, in a sense. It would be their point of view, like the John Hughes movies that were very popular at the time, like “Breakfast Club.” Charles Rosin: "I looked at the pilot, and I fell asleep. It really didn’t seem like something I was interested in doing. But Darren and I, and the staff at that time, talked a lot about making a show that was as true as it could be for the teenage experience, and I signed on."When Teenage Angst Had Its Own ZIP Code (August 2008) Music :i want your love | TRANSVISION VAMP :brandon wakes up :all i want is everything | JELLYFISH :brenda and brandon arrive at west beverly :the motion of love | GENE LOVES JEZEBEL :at the club when Jason buys a drink for Brenda :attacked by monsters | MEAT PUPPETS :brandon runs into steve at marianne's party :paradise | MEAT PUPPETS :steve talks to kelly at marianne's party :boulevard | JACKSON BROWNE :david silver drives home a drunk steve :clear to you | THE INNOCENCE MISSION :Marianne & Brandon's bike ride :wild in the streets | GARLAND JEFFREYS :school dj plays this and announces that brandon + marianne hooked up Photos promos 1brenda.png 101brenda.png 101duo.png 101brendly.png 101walshtaylor.png 101brendakelly.png 101brenelly.png 101brenkel.png 101taylor.png 101kellyt.png 101kelly.png 101kelly.jpg 101bren.jpg 101stevepromo.png 101brandon.png 101walsh.png 101steve.jpeg 101davidpromo.jpeg 101scott.jpeg 1boys.png Stevebrandonpilot.jpeg 101quartet.jpeg 101promo.jpeg 101boys.png 101girls.png Media Beverly Hills, 90210 - Party Time Beverly Hills, 90210 - Car Trouble Beverly Hills, 90210 - Hot Tub Action Beverly Hills 90210 - Original Theme Song Opening Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 1